EreS
by ranxjaerlz16
Summary: Que pasaria si Hikaru no se comportase normal...demo porque solo anda así con kaoru! o.ó... bueno lean y me dan su opinión xD!


-Bueno aquí traigo otro fic-song de los gemelos mas bellos de todo Ouran! Y si que son sexys…-comienza a babear- bueno ejem…solo digo…que los personajes de ouran NO ME PERTENECEN…asi que…bueno ahí comienzo con mi fic…etto…por cierto…gomen ne las faltas de ortografía…ahora si!

**Eres…**

Hikaru se encontraba sentado en su carpeta como todos los días comunes en sus respectivas clases en ouran…pero había algo que lo descontrolaba y no le estaba prestando atención a la clase que se diga… (N/a: rayos eso me recuerda a mi o.o!)

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres…_

-kaoru…si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que…te quiero…pero…no como familia…fuera de ser amigos, gemelos y eso…pero…creo que si no te lo digo puedo llegar a perderte…y no quiero que ese suceda…

_Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres_

-Aish…no se porque me pongo así de solo pensar en ti me sonrojo y quedo en blanco…y es raro porque estoy a tu lado…y me pongo asi…es raro…

_Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes…_

-Neh hikaru pásame mi lápiz por favor –kaoru se estaba estirando tratando de alcanzarlo-

-ah si claro kaoru –sonriendo se inclina y lo recoge-

-Domo arigato nii-zan! –Decía muy feliz el pequeño Kaoru-

-ah…de…nada kaoru –hikaru se tornaba de un color carmín en sus mejillas-

Una vez que la clases terminaron estos respectivamente fueron a su casa y como es de costumbre…se hizo la noche!...y con esto…llego el día siguiente…

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres_

-Ñan…-Hikaru se levanto con el pelo despeinado y algo torcido ya que…como es de costumbre este niño duerme chueco…-

-Ohayou Hikaru! –kaoru se encontraba sentado en la cama un poco despeinado y estirándose para tratar de despertarse bien de esa manera-

-ah…Ohayou kaoru –hikaru no sabía desde cuando o porque estaba que le hablaba así a kaoru…y no es que sea malo…si no que…no sabía de que forma hablarle a la persona de la cual se había enamorado-

-esto…hikaru –dijo un tanto molesto kaoru- porque me estas hablando así?

-gomen ne kaoru me quede pensando en unas cosas nomás jeje…-reía nervioso Hikaru y angustiado ya que era la primera vez que le mentía a su hermano…no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podría decirle libremente y como si nada lo que estaba ocurriendo en el…-

-ah…bueno como sea…me voy a tomar una ducha…-mientras que kaoru se levantaba, comenzó a bostezar y así entro al baño-

_Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes_

-Ne! Señorito Hikaru –decían las gemelas a dúo- ya esta el desayuno!

-Por cierto…-decía una de ellas algo extrañada- donde esta el señorito kaoru?

-ya sabe…es raro no verlos juntos en la mañana –dijo completando la otra-

-esto…esta en la ducha…bueno…esperare a que salga de la ducha para ir juntos a tomar el desayuno…

-ok! –Dijeron casi gritando las chicas-

-wah…kaoru…apura…!

-neh…hikaru no iré hoy a la escuela…no me siento bien…

-kaoru que pasa?, ábreme la puerta quieres?

-no…, anda solo a la escuela hoy…hazme caso anda nomás…

-Kaoru…-suspiro- no iré a la escuela sin ti!

-Que te vayas eh dicho! –dijo gritando el menor de los gemelos-

-kaoru…bueno esta bien…pero cuando regrese hablaré contigo!

-ok…anda…

A decir verdad…que Hikaru vaya solo a la escuela no es muy común…y si va solo es como si no fuera…ya que sin su hermano el no existe…no responde…casi pasando el día con los host…kyoya le da sugerencia que regrese a casa nomás ya que…si no hay gemelos juntos no vale la pena…

Así cuando Hikaru llega a casa…

_Que mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

-Kaoru ya llegué!

-Hikaru –kaoru se encontraba en su cama todo tapado para que nadie lo vea-

-Kaoru...que sucede?

-eso es lo que te quisiera preguntar a ti…-dijo casi molesto kaoru-

-No es nada…solo soy yo…-nuevamente Hikaru engañaba a su hermano con la falsa excusa de que no pasaba nada-

-bueno…y si es así porque solo conmigo estas así? –al decir esto kaoru se destapa y ve a su hermano casi llorando-

_Pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
Eres_

-bueno…no lo se…kaoru…no se que me pasa…quisiera saberlo yo también sin…embargo no ando seguro de que pueda ser…

_El tiempo que comparto eso eres…_

-Hikaru…y si te ayudo a saber que es lo que sucede?

-no creo que sea necesario kaoru

-demo…no quiero que andes así –kaoru ya se encontraba llorando-

-no llores kaoru…gomen ne…no quise hacerte sentir mal…solo quiero tranquilizarme y pensar bien las cosas…

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_

-Hikaru…prométeme algo…-dijo abrazando a su hermano-

-que cosa kaoru? –Dijo respondiendo el abrazo-

-nunca te separes de mi…no me ignores y no me ocultes nada…

-te lo prometo Kaoru…te lo prometo…-dijo abrazando mas fuerte a su querido hermano-

_Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final…_

-Pues kaoru…si no quieres que te oculte nada…te tengo que decir algo…y espero que…

-vamos hikaru dilo…te escucho –dijo sonriendo kaoru-

-bueno verás…yo…yo…-Hikaru se encontraba rojo y comenzaba a preguntase desde cuando se había vuelto tartamudo-

_No te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado pues eres..._

-pues…yo…creo que…creo que…

-si? –kaoru se encontraba impaciente ante lo que su hermano le quería decir-

_...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres..._

-Kaoru…yo…tu…

-ajap? –kaoru casi no entendía a lo que se quería referir su hermano…pero que quería escucharlo…quería escucharlo definitivamente!-

-Me gustas Kaoru! –dijo rojo y gritando Hikaru dejando sin palabras a kaoru-

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres..._

-gomen ne Kaoru…demo bebía decírtelo…-decía angustiado hikaru mientras que se levantaba de la cama-

-espera! –Kaoru jalo a su hermano de la polera arrojándolo a la cama- tu…tu también me gustas –dijo rojo el menor-

-kaoru…-hikaru se sentó y abrazó a su hermano, luego se alejo un poco y se acerco nuevamente a kaoru dándole un suave demo…tierno beso…no era cualquier beso si no que era el primero…-

-Hikaru…te amo –dijo el menor tirándose encima de hikaru besándolo con mas pasión aún-

-desde ahora…nadie mas nos separará kaoru –dijo riendo hikaru mientras abrazaba a SU KAORU-

-desde luego –dijo también riendo kaoru-

_Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres..._

te cuidare por siempre y para siempre porque eres solo mió –luego de decir esto…los besos siguieron, llegaron a un gran clímax después de eso, pero tenían que admitir que lo que hacían se sentía muy bien-

Bueno…domo arigato por leer! ñ.n esto creo que salio medio raro…demo aún asi es lindo xDDD!...yo y mis cursilerías haha!

Bueno ninias gracias x todo! n.n

Bye! D!


End file.
